Persona Mew Mew
Persona Mew Mew (ペルソナミュウミュウ, Perusona Myu Myu) is a new and up-coming Mew series by me, Princess Mew. It will be done a lot later, just being posted so that I don't forget it. Story Takes place in 2016, in Nagoya city located in Aichi Prefecture. It's about a group of girls who are infused with that of endangered animals, but they also gain this ability to summon a 'persona', their other self. They end up fighting multiple enemies in order to keep peace in Nagoya. These group of Mews also go by the Mew Thieves a group of Mews who end up stealing the hearts of many impure hearts of others who are impure themselves, having the hearts of villains and so they want to change the world. They are masked Mews whose real identities are unknown to the public but are known to the public as the Mew Thieves. Each girl has gone through some bad history themselves and so they try to hide it by which then their "shadow self" is created to represent those feelings of theirs. Characters Mew Mews * Peppākōn Momoirohana: She is the team leader of the Persona Mew Mews and the first to unlock her mew powers and her persona. A transfer student at Sutādoragon high. She was infused with the DNA of a Baker's small-toothed harvest mouse and goes by Mew Peppercorn. She represents the Fool Arcana and her persona is Bastet. * Yamuimo Murasakiyama: She is the first member to join the team but second Mew Mew to appear overall. A second year at Sutādoragon high. She was infused with the DNA of a New Zealand sea lion and goes by Mew Yam. She represents the Lovers Arcana and her persona is Amaterasu. * Kuranberī Akamiya: She is the second member to join the team but third Mew Mew to appear overall. A first year at Sutādoragon high. She was infused with the DNA of a Günther's flat-tail gecko and goes by 'Mew Cranberry. She represents the Magician Arcana and her persona is Vesta. * Painappuru Kimura: She is the third member to join the team but four Mew Mew to appear overall. A third year at Sutādoragon high. She was infused with the DNA of a Wrinkled hornbill and goes by Mew Pineapple. She represents the Chariot Arcana and her persona is Athena. * Kiui Midoriseishin: She is the fourth member to join the team but fifth Mew Mew to appear overall. A third year at Sutādoragon high. She is childhood friends with Nikkei and Sushi. She was infused with the DNA of a Chrysoritis rileyi and goes by Mew Kiwi. She represents the Priestess Arcana and her persona is Iaso. * Pai Aoshima: She is the fifth member to join the team but sixth Mew Mew to appear overall. A first year at Sutādoragon high. She joins the Judo club. She was infused with the DNA of a Cape seahorse and goes by Mew Pie. She represents the Strength Arcana and her persona is Nike. Major/Supporting * Purin Kimura: The main scientist and head of the Persona Mew Project. He's also the older brother of Painappuru. He's the one who chose Painappuru for the project as a test Mew, though Painappuru's Mew genes didn't awaken right away, actually her Mew genes was the fourth to activate. He represents the Emperor Arcana. * Ume Sunamura: A scientist and Purin's assistant. She's a clumsy scientist who became Purin's assistant in the lab for the work of the Persona Mew Project. She is also the baker for Café Persona during the day when it's open. She represents the Hermit Arcana. * Rakkasei Akarimiya: A student and classmate of Peppākōn, Yamuimo, and Tamago at Sutādoragon high. She's also the club leader of the fencing club. Rakkasei becomes close with Peppākōn and Yamuimo over the course. She represents the Empress Arcana. * Tamago Hanamiya: A student and classmate of Peppākōn, Yamuimo, and Rakkasei at Sutādoragon high. She's also a member of the fencing club. Tamago becomes close with Peppākōn and Yamuimo over the course. While her best friend is Rakkasei. She represents the Hierophant Arcana. * Mafin Amai: A student and classmate of Kuranberī and Pai at Sutādoragon high. She ain't a member of any clubs yet, still trying to figure out which one to join. Mafin becomes close with Kuranberī and Pai over the course. Little sister of Kēki Amai. She represents the Temperance Arcana. * Kēki Amai: A student and classmate of Painappuru at Sutādoragon high. He is the club leader of the judo club. Kēki becomes close with Painappuru and Pai over the course. He also is the teacher for Pai and the rest of the first year club members. He represents the Justice Arcana. * Nikkei Iwamura: A student and classmate of Kiui at Sutādoragon high. He isn't a member of any club. Nikkei becomes close with Kiui and the others over the course. Childhood friends with Sushi and Kiui. He represents the Hanged Man Arcana. * Mochi Hanamura: The school nurse at Sutādoragon high. Mochi is a weird guy who is always mistaken for a girl due to his girlish appearance. Always being asked about 'personas' by Peppākōn and the other girls. He represents the Wheel of Fortune Arcana. * Sushi Yukimiya: A student and classmate of Kiui and Nikkei at Sutādoragon high. He's a trangender male student and member of the drama club. Childhood friends with Nikkei and Kiui. He represents the Tower Arcana. * Waffuru Sunahoshi: A student and classmate of Kuranberī and Pai at Sutādoragon high. She's the twin sister of Okonomiyaki Sunahoshi. She joined the drama club alongside Okonomiyaki. She becomes attached to Kuranberī easily. She represents the Death Arcana. * Okonomiyaki Sunahoshi: A student and classmate of Kuranberī and Pai at Sutādoragon high. She's the twin sister of Waffuru Sunahoshi. She joined the drama club alongside Okonomiyaki. She becomes attached to Pai easily and tries to get her so many times, especially tries to flirt with her even though it ends up getting messed up. She represents the Devil Arcana. * Majipan Tsunoyama: A student and classmate of Peppākōn at Sutādoragon high. He help out Peppākōn from time to time with the volleyball club. He is a member of the basketball club though. He represents the Star Arcana. * Karanbora Otoko: A student at Sutādoragon Elementary. She is Kiui's neighbor who usually is seen at the shrine playing with the dog that lives there. She's very responsible and mature for her age. She represents the Sun Arcana. * Kyabetsu Otoko: A student and classmate of Painappuru at Sutādoragon high. She is Karanbora's older sister, though born from two different women. She is a member of the Literature Club. She represents the Moon Arcana. * Tanjerin Kumo: A student and classmate of Pai at Sutādoragon high. He helps out the basketball and volleyball clubs a lot despite not actually being a member of any club. He represents the Justice Arcana. * Remonēdo Inuko: A student and classmate of Nikkei at Sutādoragon high. She is always helping out Mochi who is the school nurse. Usually running errands for Mochi but doesn't mind since it means she can help out others. She represents the World Arcana. Aliens * Poteto (Potato): One of the aliens that came to invade Nagoya. * Chīzu (Cheese): One of the aliens that came to invade Nagoya. * Fajji (Fudge): One of the aliens that came to invade Nagoya. * Kabocha (Pumpkin): One of the aliens that came to invade Nagoya. * Kokumotsu (Cereal): One of the aliens that came to invade Nagoya. * Ocha (Tea): One of the aliens that came to invade Nagoya. Others * Shadow Peppākōn: Peppākōn's other self. She's her shadow who represents her, She doesn't want to be alone anymore. * Shadow Yamuimo: Yamuimo's other self. She's her shadow who represents her, I'll never escape my past. * Shadow Kuranberī: Kuranberī's other self. She's her shadow who represents her, I want to be treated like a girl. * Shadow Painappuru: Painappuru's other self. She's her shadow who represents her, Am I a servant forever?. * Shadow Kiui: Kiui's other self. She's her shadow who represents her, I don't know what love is. * Shadow Pai: Pai's other self. She's her shadow who represents her, I like anime and manga. Locations * Café Persona: The base of operations, disguised as a small café that the Mews work is almost everyday. * Sutādoragon High: A high school located in Nagoya city. The Mews attend this school alongside their classmates. * Sutādoragon Elementary: A minor school in Persona Mew Mew. It's the elementary section of Sutādoragon High. Karanbora Otoko attends this school. Items * Peppercorn Katana / Sword * Yam Whip / Whip * Cranberry Wand / Wand * Pineapple Spear / Spear * Kiwi Fan / Fan (Japanese style fan) * Pie Tekko / Tekko Trivia * The Mews' last name hints what color they represent. * All members who associate with the Arcana are named after food. Category:Persona Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:AUs